


Rain

by brainwash3r



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwash3r/pseuds/brainwash3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tired little snuggles w/ my two favourite nerds ~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the boring title lmao

The rain was pouring heavily now, hitting every exposed surface on their balcony. Thunder was cracking in the distance and threatened to make its way closer to the pair's residence. Thomas and Guy-Manuel watched the scene from the comfort of their own bed, both in a state of bliss as they snuggled in a close embrace. The duvet covers and pillows were lazily strewn about the large mattress, leaving the two men huddled together atop bundles of various garments and sheets. Thomas was holding Guy-Man close to his chest, one hand idly placed on his waist and the other slowly and repetitively ran through Guy's dishevelled hair. A quiet sigh escaped Guy's lips as he nestled himself even closer to Thomas.   
“You alright?” the taller man asked the other, who was now placing small kisses on the bare of his chest.  
“J'ai froid” Guy whispered in response, shivering slightly afterwards. Thomas just smirked at his partner and tangled their legs together before rolling them both over so that the shorter was lying atop the other. His hands returned to stroking the black hair that was splayed on his own chest. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, causing both of the men to jump slightly and awaken them from the ever growing daze that was gradually building on them both.   
“Merde,” Guy groaned and sat up on Thomas' hips, focusing his attention on the view outside “damn this shitty weather”. He stretched his arms up high above his head and yawned, revealing even more of himself to the man below him. Thomas placed his hands on his thighs and squeezed slightly, gaining an almost squeak from the other.  
“Stop being a little cry-baby, it's only rain” Thomas teased him and sat up too so that they were face to face “and you've never cared about the weather before- at least not like this”  
“Maybe it's because I'm tired as fuck,” Guy sighed and placed his face in the crook of Thomas' neck “i just wanna sleep..” he sighed onto Thomas and closed his eyes, trying to lull himself back into his dream world. Both of their arms were wrapped around each other and they lowered themselves back to the comfort of the mattress. In a matter of minutes, the disturbed peace was restored and the only sounds audible were muffled, paced breaths and the steady dripping of rain outside.


End file.
